sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Report:Xar'on Tanner Psyche Review
Alliance Psychiatric Interview Lt. Col. Xar'on Tanner, M.D. Counselor: "Thank you for seeing me, Lt. Col Tanner. I'm aware of how busy your schedule...my word! Is that blood?" Tanner: "It's DOCTOR Tanner, ya damn fraud. Yeah, this is blood. Real doctors get bloody doin' real doctor work. Don't they teach ya that in wannabe-doctor school?" Counselor: "Now see here! I am a certified therapist with the proper education and experience earning me the right to the title of 'doctor'. I won't be..." Tanner: "HA HA! Yer a 'doctor', are ya? Alright, 'doctor': what's the recommended course o' treatment fer a Twi'lek with chronic obstructive pulmonary disease 'n unfavorable spirometry results?" "Well...DOCTOR?" Counselor: "What? I...that is to say...with the...ah." "That...that is irrelevant for this interview, Lt. Col Tanner...I...er..." Tanner: "It's common asthma, ya damn fake! Ha! Jeez...didn't ya at least flunk outta regular med school like most pseudo-docs?" Counselor: "Now see here, Tanner! I will NOT have you sit there and make a mockery of me!" Tanner: "Ya don't need my help with that...'doc'. Yer doin' just fine on yer own." Counselor: "Okay, Lt. Col. Tanner. Can you tell me why we're here today?" Tanner: "Cuz my frakkin' CO ordered me down here, ya bald twit." Counselor: "Hmmm. No, Lt. Col. We're here because of some...ah...incidents...that occurred shortly after our departure from Hoth. Do you know what incidents I'm referring to?" Tanner: "I got cleared on them charges, bub. 'cept fer poppin' that blaster off. Ya wanna know 'bout that, read the damn report. Ain't goin' over it again." Counselor: "..." Counselor: "Very well. If that's how you see it. Tell me, then, about the incident that occurred two weeks after you...ah...disintegrated the med droid." Tanner: "Don't know what yer talkin' about." Counselor: "Allow me to refresh your memory: you were found unconscious in a corridor. The other ship's physicians determined you had not slept for at least a week, hadn't had a proper meal in about the same length of time, and you were severely dehydrated." Tanner: "Oh. That." Counselor: "Yes. That. Would you care to explain yourself, Lt. Col." Tanner: "Explain what? Lotta hurt boys 'n girls got pulled off that iceball. I fixed 'em up." Counselor: "The ship /does/ have other physicians, Col. Tanner. As a matter of fact, they are /your own/ direct reports. Were they not qualified to look after the wounded in the course of their normal duties?" Tanner: "What the frell is 'normal' 'bout gettin' squashed by Imp walkers, losin' limbs to frostbite from the damn sub-zero cold, 'r gettin' yer shot off by Stormtroopers? Hmm? You tell me what's 'normal' 'bout that, ya fraud!" Counselor: "Col. Tanner, I hardly Tanner: "...'n if I /EVER/ hear ya badmouth one o' them again, I'll take that datapad in yer hand and so far that even I couldn't surgically remove it!" Counselor: "P-p-please calm yourself, Doctor...I-I-I m-m-meant no offense..." Tanner: "Doctor. Ya finally got it right. You remember that, boy. You remember the difference between what I do 'n the excuse fer work you do. What I do matters. What I do keeps boys 'n girls alive so's idiots like you can go'n try to get 'em killed all over again. Don't sit there gawkin' at me like some damned fool. Write that down, boy." Counselor: "I'll determine what needs to go on my report, Col...Doctor Tanner. Now. Ahem. Ah. Tell me about Captain U'lial V'lar." Tanner: "She's dead, you . We're done here. Ya want any other stupid questions answered, read my damn file." Counselor: "Hey! You can't end the interview!" Tanner: "Funny. I just did." "This is DOCTOR Milias Grondt, counselor for the Endurance. Due to Lt. Col Tanner's early termination of the interview, it is difficult for me to make an accurate determination of his mental and emotional condition. I will review his record and file, along with the reports and testimonies from the disciplinary hearing and make my recommendation at a later date. Lt. Col Tanner's hostility and superior attitude... "